


Tints of Rose

by xiumiaou



Series: Drabbles for friends [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumiaou/pseuds/xiumiaou
Summary: Luhan really didn’t see how this color thing was supposed to make things any different.





	Tints of Rose

**Author's Note:**

> for Dani, written very quickly but with love hahaha

Luhan isn’t really an artsy person. He was into sports, dancing and maybe even singing, but art was never a thing that he gave much thought to, which is also why he also didn’t think about color much. It didn’t affect him, so why should he?

People gushed about it all the time. Luhan would switch the channel when it was all they could talk about in those talk shows that Yixing enjoyed watching so much, but he couldn’t escape it anymore when it was Yixing himself who was clinging to his side and raving to him about it. 

“This is purple!” Yixing exclaimed, pointing at Luhan’s shirt and then whirling around to yell that the curtains were an ugly shade of yellow and that they really should change it. Luhan cast his gaze around and saw only muted shades of black and grey and he frowned. He really didn’t see how this color thing was supposed to make things any different. Everything would be exactly the same, and this color thing really didn’t make any sense.

He says his thoughts out loud and Yixing only laughs at him. “You’ll see. When you meet them, everything will change.”

“That’s what everybody says,” Luhan complains and Yixing only winks at him before shrugging his jacket on and tipping his hat at him. He has a date with his soulmate, and he’s far too happy about it. In Luhan’s opinion, Junmyeon had terrible jokes. He knew his own soulmate would have a greater more amazing sense of humor than that. He doesn’t dare tell Yixing this though because as far as Yixing was concerned, Luhan didn’t buy into any of this soulmate business.

Yixing leaves and Luhan settles into the couch grumpily. Stupid Yixing. Stupid color. He crosses his arms huffily and closes his eyes. He’s asleep before he knows it

He wakes up with a jolt to darkness. His phone is beeping and it’s the only thing emitting light in the room. Luhan knows it’s a text from Yixing even before he opens his phone. It’s a short message, all it tells Luhan is that Yixing isn’t going home that night, Luhan doesn’t need to imagine what else is happening, he doesn’t need those kinds of images in his head.

His problem now though is that he’s hungry and it’s usually Yixing who does the cooking. It was part of their agreement a long time ago, Luhan paid a bigger cut of the rent since his parents were rich and Yixing would do the cooking since it was also in his best interest that the apartment not be burned down.

Luhan gets up groggily and fumbles around in the darkness for his coat and scarf. He needs to make a trip outside if he wants to survive the night without Yixing. He notices that it had just finished snowing outside so he stuffs his pockets with a bunch of warm packs, just to be safe. He really didn’t enjoy the cold.

At first, he was going to head to the pizza place, but then the door of the cafe from the building across from him opened and the smell of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee wafted across the road and beckoned him forward. 

It’s the moment when he steps into that cafe when everything explodes.

Luhan stumbles and it’s only the person standing before him that he manages to hold on to that stops him from falling over completely, but his head is still spinning because suddenly, everything was so bright and vivid and even just looking down at his (blue and black) shoes to try to calm himself down from the sudden barrage of other that’s attacking his sense just doesn’t work because it leads to him noticing that the wooden floors are a strange shade that he never knew before too. Isn’t that strange? Isn’t that just fantastic?

Someone is speaking to him but Luhan can’t quite pick out the sounds properly because maybe he was panicking and he would never admit that to anyone after this. He knew that this meant that the man he was holding on to at that moment with trembly hands, the same man he’s currently having a panic attack against is most definitely his soulmate, and boy was this a good first impression.

He was almost afraid to look up but then a small hand comes into view and grips his arm to steady him and while Luhan may not know all the names of the colors yet he knows that his soulmates knuckles are tinged pink with the cold and isn’t that the cutest thing? Luhan wants to see more.

He looks up and for the first time sees the face of the person he knows he’s destined to spend the rest of his life with and he can’t help but thank all the gods that people ever believed in that this beautiful, cute handsome, charming, perfect man was the one chosen for him. Luhan would describe him a bit more but he was running out of adjectives and it was only when the man lowers his eyes, his lashes casting shadows on his pink flushed cheeks and a shy smile spreading on his rose-petal lips that Luhan realized that he might have said a lot of that out loud.

Luhan sputters out an apology and the love of his life lets out a giggle that might have been tinted pink as well.

“Are you always this awkward?” Are the first words that his soulmate ever says to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Luhan knows this is a rhetorical question and that he’s being teased but he nods instead because he’s stupid like that.

“I’m Minseok,” Minseok says and wow why does his name have to be cute too, Luhan is mad, mad and stupid. He totally buys into the whole soulmates thing now because with the way that he’s acting being soulmates is the only way he’s going to score a date with Minseok.

“Luhan.” he manages to say after doing his best to not swallow his tongue and Minseok beams at him. 

“You’re really cute Luhan,” Minseok says as he fixes his pink scarf and it almost covers his rosy cheeks but it fails. 

Luhan thinks his favorite color might be pink.


End file.
